vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Caroline
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes has been complicated throughout the series. They have known each other since childhood and became close friends many years before Pilot. However, as a human, Caroline was always jealous of Elena, as she felt that all the boys were always attracted towards her friend instead of herself, and that, as a result, she was always the one being left out. When Caroline became a vampire, she also became less insecure, and much more confident. As a result, their relationship improved and they became even closer friends. However, their relationship degraded when Elena became a vampire and then broke up with Stefan and started dating Damon instead; Caroline never liked Damon's personality, and was always resentful of him ever since she had become a vampire and had found out about all the times he had compelled her and used her to serve his own interests. Because of this, she obviously disapproved of her friend's and Damon's relationship. Their relationship further degraded when Damon made Elena turn her humanity off, to the point that they are now enemies: they had a violent fight after Elena tried to hurt Caroline's mother, Liz, and Elena even tried to stake Caroline. Furthermore, in Pictures of You, Elena steals Caroline's prom dress and ruins the prom night that she spent so much time organizing. Although Elena is angry towards many of the people that she once considered her friends for different reasons, Caroline seems to be the one that she feels the most anger towards. Since Elena has turned her humanity back on in She's Come Undone, the future of their relationship is uncertain. One could assume that they will be friends again, but it is unknown whether Caroline will forgive Elena for what she did when her humanity was turned off, or whether Elena will be able to forgive herself for trying to kill Caroline twice. Season One When Elena first returned to Mystic Falls after the accident , Caroline came off as somewhat insensitive towards her. Sometimes, their relationship was friendly, and sometimes competitive with Caroline being the more competitive one, like when Caroline was attracted to Stefan at the Back to school party in 2009. When Stefan rebuffed her in favor of Elena, she was insulted and jealous of Elena. However, as time went on, their relationship improved, with Elena shocked and worried over the car accident that Caroline was in during the Founder's Day celebration. While Elena was opposed to Damon feeding Caroline some of his blood even though she might die, she was relieved when it helped save Caroline's life. Season Two After Katherine turned Caroline(because you need a vampire for the sun and moon curse and she wanted to turn Caroline to Klaus); she also used Caroline as a spy on Stefan and Elena. Damon wanted to kill her, but Elena opposed doing so. Later, when Damon tried to stake Caroline, Elena stepped in between them and so saved her. Although for a while it looked uncertain as if they would remain friends, they opened up to each other more, and thus are likely to stay friends. It seems that when Caroline turned into a vampire, her and Elena can talk more and can't keep secrets from each other. During the season, Caroline has realized all that has happened in the town and as Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Alaric have protected Mystic Falls. Caroline does not hesitate when being part of the plan to destroy Katherine. Season Three In The Birthday, Caroline's on the phone with Elena, chatting about Elena's 18th birthday party that is going to happen if Caroline has anything to do with it. Elena is all but enthused, especially when Caroline brings up how Sheriff Forbes came across vampire attacks in Tennessee. Later on, we see Elena venting to Caroline about her Damon woes as they sort through what appear to be birthday party materials. Every now and then, Tyler throws in his own opinion in response to Elena’s problems, and his blunt attitude is driving Caroline crazy. Elena is in a delicate state and Tyler isn’t being very sympathetic about her situation. Elena gets a call from Bonnie and leaves the room. Elena’s birthday party is in full swing when Damon and Elena arrive, and Caroline looks as pleased as ever at the turnout. Meanwhile, Elena tries to resist the perkiness that Caroline exudes, but she doesn’t last long. The girls walk off arm in arm into the swarm of party-goers, ready to celebrate. The girls end up in the Stoner Den where they find Matt of all people. He gives Elena a kiss on the cheek and wishes her Happy Birthday, all while completely ignoring Caroline. “He hates me,” Caroline says. “His hatred of me has driven him to drugs.” On a mission when she comes across Caroline, who has taken a time-out to have a snack and regroup. Caroline seems like she has relaxed a bit until Elena says that she wants to “pass on the whole cake thing.” Caroline is extra passionate about the cake and generally celebrating Elena’s birthday. Caroline: “You have to admit that you’re kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn’t Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?” While Caroline is drunkenly apologizing for how she reacted to Elena’s disinterest in party activities, Elena comes across a bulletin board full of newspaper articles and possible routes that point to where Klaus and Stefan have attacked. Season Four ]] As Damon and Elena develop into a relationship, Caroline doesn't hide her distaste of Damon, who abused her in season 1, or preference to Stefan, who she gets closer to and soon becomes her best friend. Elena and Caroline's stubborness gets the pair into arguments always about how Elena is dating Damon who, in Caroline's view, is still cruel like he was to her when she was a human. When Bonnie, Caroline and Elena have a sleepover at the Salvatore's, Caroline and Elena get into an argument about how Elena's suddenly believing and trusting Damon. It becomes worse when Elena reveals her relationship with Damon has turned sexual. Then, in her stubborn fury, Caroline blurts out that Elena is sired to Damon. This causes friction and even more so when Caroline keeps reminding Elena that any feelings she might have for Damon could have been caused by the sire bond. When Jeremy dies, Elena turns her humanity off because she can't deal with the pain. She loses all emotion outside of recklessness and happiness, which puts her at odds with Caroline. When Elena nearly attacks Caroline's mother, Caroline becomes furious and tries to attack her. When they meet up later, they get into a physical fight that ends with Elena almost killing her, but is stopped by the Salvatores'. Though deeply upset, Caroline does not give up on her, yet has a hostile relationship with her afterwards. Quotes :Elena: ''"What makes you such an expert on who I am?" :Caroline: "Because we've been friends forever." :Elena: "I tried to kill you, Caroline. I'm not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on." :Caroline: "I am not going to give up on you." :- She's Come Undone Gallery tumblr_ljg7706xpV1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ll83rjVZiK1qc0fsdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lllojhNxMi1qeufxvo1_500.gif tumblr_lly7gllpUL1qc0fsdo1_500.png tumblr_lfvofsXN2y1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lhc81blxZD1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_li6apsB5uN1qakqpmo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_li6ehvA93N1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lv610kykxW1qisd43o1_500.gif 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg tumblr_lhvhasLYkC1qf2onyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsg0kiBnkX1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_lsx1qmxdH81r3y8npo1_500.gif tumblr_ll84kcYw0i1qjjdjjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq50f03rBG1qln1ypo1_500.png tumblr_lt2h0qmjSQ1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg tumblr_lt7z6xeqSd1r4k8nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4td6s2o31qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3lmneW3f1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9apcSWjn1qa8j7ro1_500.gif tumblr_ly7prmiI5B1qa8j7ro1_500.gif Tumblr ly2a7inUkj1qe6diwo2 250.gif tumblr_lxu5ehzhQa1qjkw0io3_500.gif tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o1_250.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo9_250.jpg Tumblr m3p3i8xfk61rr2oido3 r2 250.gif tumblr_m42ldkem7a1r99gaho1_500.gif tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp2bbiqnmW1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lq4s41WjHz1qc9cn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr75ngVL2w1r1qmcpo1_500.gif tumblr_lr75ngVL2w1r1qmcpo2_500.gif tumblr_lr784tbtmh1r1qmcpo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmip3eJXi1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lt2b87yjDf1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lz0ajklEko1r6cnzeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lz7gu0gULp1r1hl6ro1_500.png Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg tumblr_m4nw6r9hsK1rqo6g7o1_500.gif tumblr_m4z4rupkHB1qaq6pho2_500.gif tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo3_250.gif tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m9letvCBq61rogap3o1_500.gif tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6_250.gif tumblr_m1gi0yTbKH1rqq93wo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0pzcJsk81qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o1_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o2_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o3_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o4_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o5_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o6_250.gif tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo3_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo4_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o1_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o2_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o3_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o4_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mec39qMfUQ1r5f8xoo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr m74ceuLlzj1rz3qlko1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo8 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo7 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo5 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo4 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo2 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo1 250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o2_250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o3_250.gif tumblr_med9z5Lk511qfwqc5o1_500.gif tumblr_med9kymPiC1qfwqc5o1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-35.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 59091 444217312319851 1896617366 n.png 63036 444217562319826 59052071 n.png 3x19-02.jpg tvdcarolineelena4x02.png Notes *They're both vampires now, Caroline turned first in Brave New World, while Elena changed a year after her in Growing Pains. *Damon Salvatore's vampire blood was in their system when they were both killed by Katherine and Rebekah, respectively. *They were best friends for many years before becoming enemies. *Although they are also best friends with Bonnie Bennett, they are both also best friends with one of the Salvatore's brothers: Elena is also best friends with Damon Salvatore and Caroline is also best friends with Stefan Salvatore. *They eventually become enemies like in the novels, though for completely different reasons. *They both slept with Matt Donovan and Damon Salvatore. Matt is Elena and Caroline's ex-boyfriend. Damon is Elena's boyfriend and Caroline's ex-boyfriend. *They both had three on-screen relationships. **Caroline was with Damon, Matt and Tyler. And Elena was with Matt, Stefan and Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship